


I Want No World

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Twinflames [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, but also still negan, negan's nice asf oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: "He feels like the universe is against him, to have paired him with someone he should hate, someone he should what nothing more than to kill. He feels guilty, each reunion leaving him buzzing, glowing -he feels bad for feeling happy in the wake of his friend’s deaths. He feels responsible."orCarl and Negan are soulmates, and Carl struggles with his guilt towards his family and the fact that it may be more than just lust.





	I Want No World

**Author's Note:**

> IVE BEEN DYING TO WRITE CEGAN FOR SO LONG OMF
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> title from "I Carry Your Heart With me" by e.e. Cummings

Carl spent more time often than not between the silk grey sheets of Negan’s bed. He knew it was being a becoming bad habit, or rather an addiction -calloused hands running over rough skin, leaving trails of purples and blues in it’s wake. Pink and yellow swirls at the touch of dry lips against his neck, thighs orange and red as they press against his lover’s.

 

Each touch different, unique, new pallets of color created each time they meet in the dark, and Carl hates it. Hates the rush of how _right_ it feels to be with him, to be beneath the larger man’s frame. How each thrust makes him cry and whimper, how each kiss makes him squirm and press into the onslaught of hips.

 

He feels like the universe is against him, to have paired him with someone he should hate, someone he should what nothing more than to kill. He feels guilty, each reunion leaving him buzzing, glowing -he feels bad for feeling happy in the wake of his friend’s deaths. He feels responsible.

 

He knows Negan hates it too, hates feeling vulnerable, hates having a weakness in the smaller boy, but both keep coming back, time after time. It’s starting to become a problem, sex becoming domestic, harsh touches becoming soft. The press of their bodies after is euphoric,  inevitable, a common occurrence.

 

Carl sighs as he tugs up his jeans, still pleasantly sore and just on the right side of after-glow bliss.

 

“Just leave the money on the dresser.” That makes Carl freeze. Negan was always brutally honest, blunt. Carl turns to look at the elder man. Negan is propped up against his headboard, skin flush with a rainbow of color, and Carl lets his eye linger.

 

“What do you want me to do?” _What do you want me to tell me dad?_ Both are aware of Rick’s growing impatience with the savior’s rule over Alexandria. Hell, there hadn’t been any to begin with, but the tap can only run so dry before the rust closes it off.

 

“Stay, tell daddy-o that you crashed after running errands for me all day. What is he going to do? Ask me if it’s true?” Negan rasped, moving to rest a stretched arm behind his head.

 

Carl looked between the door and the bed, deciding it could be a one time thing and nothing more. Rick would definitely let it go, wouldn’t dare to question Negan’s authority -yet, anyway. Carl reached to undo his belt, marking his way to the bed with a tornado of clothing.

 

Negan lifted the covers for the younger, cold legs curling around his own. Limbs twisting until their chests are pressed together, Carl slightly on top of the older man. Negan pressed a kiss to the mop of brown curls, fingers coming to tangle themselves in the locks.

 

* * *

 

 

Carl squinted into the morning light, immediately turning his head away from the offending sun. Slowly, he reached across the ruffled sheets, relaxing as his fingertips met rough skin. Negan chuckled in response, moving a hand to meet Carl’s, fingers twirling around the other’s. Carl huffed out a laugh of his own at the action, sluggish limbs moving to sit up.

 

“Leaving already? No lazy morning sex?” Negan yawned. Carl couldn’t contain the smirk as he looked down at the savior. Carl knew better, Rick would be mad and returning to Alexandria even later would only amp up the issue. Carl threw a bare leg over Negan’s lap anyway.

 

“If you come as quick as always, I think it’ll be fine.” Negan’s easy smiled dropped into a scowl, fingers tightening around Carl’s waist. Blankets shoved out of the way as bare skin met, color blooming at the touch.

 

Negan moved to take both of them in hand, twisting his grip up and down their lengths. Carl gasped, back arching at the friction, small moans falling from pink, pretty lips. Negan bit his lip at the reaction, tightening his hold, grinding his hips up into the makeshift hole. Carl followed suit with small, aborted trusts. Thin fingers trembling against their hold on Negan’s thighs.

 

Carl gasped as Negan rolled Carl underneath him, knees boxing the boy’s frame. The older man released his hold around their erections -much to Carl’s displeasure, the brunette's hips thrusting into air before he can stop himself. Negan smoothed a hand down the expanse of Carl’s thigh, causing the boy to shiver at the tough, Negan’s hand pausing at Carl’s knee, bending the joint up.

 

The other follows and soon Negan is met with the sight of Carl’s dusty pink pucker, stretched and open from the last night’s activities. Spunk and lube still dripped from the winking hole, and Negan couldn’t help but lick around the rim. Carl gasps, surprised at the wet heat around his most sensitive area. His hands reach down to tug at greying locks, fingers twisting into the hair, pulling the head deeper.

 

Negan complies, eagerly licking and sucking at the rim. Carl can’t help but whine at the sensation, hips bucking for more. Negan hummed at the outburst, continuing to fuck the younger with his tongue.

 

“Please,” Carl panted. Oh, and how _nice_ that sounds coming from those plush lips. Negan reaches down to pull at his own cock, trying to give himself some relief. Licking a long stripe up Carl’s perineum, stopping quickly to lip at the brunette’s balls before taking Carl’s prick in his mouth.

 

Carl cries out at the sensation, and Negan has to hold his pale hips down as he tried to fuck the wet heat. Using the distraction to slip two fingers into Carl’s hole, scissoring and stretching the tight space. Negan leaves the cute cock with a kiss to the head, trailing his lips up the expanse of Carl’s abdomen before eagerly meeting the boy’s lips.

 

Carl’s mouth opens to allow Negan entrance, tongues clashing as they met, soft groans forming between them. Negan pulled back to line himself up, Carl rested his legs around thick hips. Both moaned as the head of Negan’s cock popped in, Negan looked back to Carl’s face as he slowly pushed into the tight heat. Carl’s hands gripped at Negan’s forearms, leaving crescent prints and orange hues.

 

“Come on,” Carl pleaded. “Fuck me.” Negan smirked as he began to move, hips thrusting with ease, Carl crying at the sensation.

 

“God, I can’t wait to cream your little hole, cover you with my cum.” Carl only moaned as Negan sped up his thrusts. A symphony of “fuck” and “yes” falling from his mouth as he pushed back against Negan’s hold. Carl grinding up as Negan pushed down, hips meeting in the middle.

 

Carl froze as his orgasm overtook him, crying out as his release splattered against them, grips tightening around Negan’s shoulders.

 

“Keep going, please. Come in me.” Carl bit his lip at the overstimulation, soft whimpers leaving his mouth as Negan’s thrusts became less coordinated and more brutal. Negan’s hips stilled as he came, hips only pumping as the aftershocks hit. Both heaved, Carl’s hole still clenching around the elder’s cock.

 

Negan slowly slipped out, groaning as he watched cum and lube follow. Carl whined as he reached down to finger his creamed _cunt,_ pushing Negan’s release back inside, making sure not to touch his oversensitive cock.

 

“I should get you a plug, something proper since you like to keep your little hole nice and sloppy for me.” Carl half-heartedly smacked Negan’s bicep at the remark. “You want me to take you back now?”

 

“Getting rid of me so soon?” Carl opened his eye to look at Negan, no real venom in his voice.

 

Carl had Negan drop him far enough so no one could see the savior’s car, the brunette insisting Negan’s presence would put everyone on edge. Carl was almost to the gate when he heard something move to his side, excepting a walker, he pulled out his knife.

 

Instead, Enid appeared and neither said a word as she joined him as they entered Alexandria. The streets quiet as they walked along them. Carl turned to look between her and the house. He felt bad, he had definitely led her on, had kissed her even, but that was _before_.

 

“I understand, you know. You think I haven’t realized-” Carl startled at her voice. “It’s okay, Carl.” She reached out to rest a hand on his cheek before pulling back. He smiled as she turned to continue down the road.

 

Carl sighed as he shut the door behind him, walking into the eerily pristine kitchen. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of both Michonne and his dad seated at the dining table.

 

“What?” He asked. His dad and Michonne shared a look, and his eyebrow only furrowed.

 

“Your cheek,” Rick was _smiling_ , “It’s pink and orange.” Carl tensed at the accusation. Negan had kissed him before he left the car, had held his cheek, he had assumed it would have faded by now-

 

“I saw you and Enid outside.” _Oh, they think-_

 

Michonne stood and looped an arm around Carl’s shoulders, smiling as well. Carl bit his lip, but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Aren’t you happy?” Michonne asked.

 

“Scared.” He admitted, and it was true. He could feel himself falling for Negan. Rick stood, placing both hands on Carl’s shoulders, still staring at the offending spot.

 

“I, I wouldn’t get too attached,” Rick said harshly. “But I would enjoy it for now, especially with how things are.”

  
Carl nodded, “I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OFF KUDOS AND COMMENTS BTW
> 
> Just a little information:
> 
> Twin Flames are the exception of soulmates. It is said that Zeus was afraid of the power of humans so he split us in two -twin flames are not your perfect lover, but instead your mirrored self. These relationship aren't perfect and instead are extremely painful but passionate. I believe this truly fits Carl and Negan. To be together will be the hardest trial, but beautiful.


End file.
